


You're Astounding

by ForLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Painter Dean, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLove/pseuds/ForLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the crowed subway home, Castiel meets a new friend who makes his heart thump just a bit harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Astounding

On his daily commute to and from work Castiel studies papers, avoiding eye contact with the passengers around him. In the crowded subway car it's difficult to keep to himself, but he nods silently when acknowledgement is required. His knees get bumped and his toes get stubbed as people trample out at their stops. Longer than most commutes, the car is mostly empty once Castiel's station nears. There's one man left in the car that Castiel started noticing the week prior. People are creatures of habit and although they've never talked, Castiel has come to enjoy their shared smile and nod as the man with paint stained jeans exits the car one stop before his own.

"Are you some big-time lawyer then?"

Castiel looks up to see the only man left in the car speaking to him.

"You're always engrossed in your paperwork. Must be something important." The other man relaxes back in his seat with a kind smile.

Castiel chuckles while shifting papers, "I'm a teacher." He shrugs, knowing that it's not impressive to a lot of people he knows.

The other man's eyes twinkle, "Even better." His friendly smile makes Castiel blush. "Night Teach." The guy in jeans waves as he exits the car.

The following night Castiel is reading a student's paper. He tries to write helpful suggestions in the margins but the jostling of the subway is too much and he puts the pen away. Making mental notes of what to write later, Castiel continues reading.

"Hey Teach."

Castiel feels warmth in his heart when he hears the friendly voice. He looks up, the car isn't deserted yet, but it's much less crowded than it was only one stop before.

The painter moves seats so he's closer, just a seat away diagonally from Castiel's knees.

"What do you teach?"

Castiel holds his breath for a moment. This is when people express one of two opinions. "Art History."

"Dude, really?"

Castiel braves eye contact, and is pleasantly surprised. He blows out air in relief when he sees the bright smile directed his way.

"That's awesome." The other man's green eyes lock with Castiel's.

"I know a lot of people who'd disagree."

His companion huffs a laugh, "Well if you haven't noticed, I'm a painter."

"I did." Castiel nods toward the man's pants. "I just wasn't sure what kind."

The green eyes squint in a smile, "Yeah, for all you know I paint houses. Which isn't bad. I did that for a few years to get enough money to start my own business, but now I get to paint murals." He beams.

"What are you working on now?"

"Oh it's great man. I get to paint the lobby of this really swanky hotel. It's mostly a landscape, but it's broken up into a few sections with different locations. Kinda in an Art Deco-ish style."

"Wow, well who'd know I was sharing a train with Diego Rivera."

"Nahh man, he was a great painter but a horrible human being."

Castiel chuckles. "I can't disagree with that."

The train's doors open and the painter get up. "What's your name?"

"Castiel. Yours?"

"Dean. See ya tomorrow Cas!"

Castiel grins at the instant familiarity. It's rare he feels comfortable with someone so quickly.

**

For the first time since starting his position at the University, Castiel leaves the paperwork in his shoulder bag when he gets onto the subway. His eyes rove the car looking for Dean. He doesn't have to wait long. One stop after Castiel gets on he sees the painter squeeze into the crowded car. When people filter off at the next stop, Dean spots Castiel and tries to move closer. It takes two more stops before they're close enough to talk.

Dean again takes the spot that's diagonal from Castiel. "Good day?" He grins easily.

"Not bad." Castiel's heart jumps, it's a great day now, but he tries not to get too excited. "How's your mural coming?"  
"Oh it's awesome. I still can't believe I get to do this for a living." There's a slight pause as Dean looks down for a moment, "You should uh, you should come and see it when it's done. You know, being an Art History prof and all."

"I'd love to." As Castiel catches Dean's eye, a warm smile spreads across both faces.

**

By the second week of meeting on the train, Dean has abandoned sitting diagonally from Castiel and sits directly across from him. Their knees brush occasionally as the car moves.

"I guess I identify more with Frida than Diego." Dean says one day, while offering Castiel a lollipop. Dean unwraps his and pops it into his mouth. Castiel takes one but just holds onto it.

"You do self-portraits?" Castiel questions, his heart racing trying not to anticipate Dean's answer.

Dean snorts, "Nahh, I mean she was unlucky in love, used art as an outlet for her pain and she was bisexual." He sits back in the seat, "What about you?"

"Well, I don't want to compare my artistic abilities with anyone, especially the masters."

Dean shrugs, "Just your personality, your passion. I would be an ass if I said I was as good as Frida."

"In that case, Da Vinci." Castiel's pulse races, not many people would understand this reference.

Dean quirks a smile. "Gay vegetarian?"

Castiel huffs a laugh and relaxes, "Precisely."

**

Three weeks into their friendship Castiel finds he's dreading Friday, or rather the two says without Dean that follow.

Castiel has moved his habitual seat to one by the sliding doors. Dean finds him quickly now and they spend each moment talking. Instead of sitting across from him, Dean has moved to the spot next to Castiel. Their hands brush as they talk and the side of their legs stay close so they can playfully nudge each other.

"I knew he was bad for me, but I went for it anyway." Dean confesses.

"I know what you mean. I had one of those too. English also actually."

"That accent, man." Dean slowly breathes out.

"Yes." Castiel's breath agrees.

They're both lost in thought for a moment, until Dean shakes his head and pats Castiel's leg.

"I'm almost done with the painting!" Dean unwrapps a sweet and offers Castiel one.

"You sure like sugar." Castiel smiles as he takes one.

"Yeah, helps me focus when I paint. I'm just hungry now."

It's Friday. Castiel sees his opportunity, but freezes.

Dean clears his throat. "You uh, you wanna go get some dinner?"

Relief washes over Castiel. "I'd love to."

They discuss where to go and decide on a diner right next to Castiel’s stop. He feels a swell of excitement as Dean's station comes and goes and they're still sitting next to each other. At Castiel's stop they exit the car together, fingers brushing as they cross the threshold.

The diner is brightly lit, with a smattering of people scattered at the counter and booths. Castiel waves to a waitress as she sees them sit down. She smiles with familiarity, and gives Castiel a wink. He blushes, hoping that Dean hasn't noticed.

"Hey, " The waitress with a ginger bob of hair bounces over. "Nice to see ya. Who's your friend Castiel?" She beams with a knowing smile.

"Hi, I'm Dean." He waves from the booth.

"Oh! Subway-painter-guy, nice to meet you. I'm Charlie." She sticks her hand out and they shake. "Castiel is more like family than a customer, don't be afraid." She giggles.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dean grins.

"Honey milkshake?" Charlie asks Castiel.

"Please." He nods with an embarrassed smile, as he feels a foot gently slide up against his own.

**

Sunday Castiel is excited for work, well more for the commute home Monday. He picks up his phone multiple times throughout the day wanting to text Dean. They exchanged numbers on Friday and spent most of Saturday on the phone. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours and Castiel is itching to hear from him again. But Castiel puts the phone down, not wanting to overwhelm Dean. He grades papers and does his weekly shopping with that constant desire burning a hole into his heart.

As Castiel unpacks a bag of produce, his phone buzzes.

_Almost done with the mural. Wanna come see it tomorrow?_

Castiel grins, _Of course!_

_Great. See you after work. Take the train as usual._

_See you then._ Castiel's heart thumps in anticipation.

**

Taking his seat on the train Castiel can't help but grin. At Dean's stop, his eyes are glued to the door waiting. The rush of people entering and exiting subsides with no appearance. The doors slide close and Castiel's heart drops. He worries that he misunderstood, or that something happened.

Castiel takes out his phone to re-read Dean's message. _See you after work. Take the train as usual._ Castiel's eyes rove over the letters, searching for an answer. His thumbs hover over the keyboard but he can't think of what to type. When he notices the poor reception in the subway, Castiel puts the phone away becoming more nervous with each stop.

The doors slide open at his station. Telling himself he'll text as soon as he's above ground, Castiel grabs his bag and exits the train. Taking his phone out to check the reception he nearly bumps into the only person on the platform.

"Hey Teach." Dean grins.

Castiel looks up with wide eyes, nervousness settling.

"Uh, sorry." Dean bashfully shrugs; "I should have told you I'd met you here. Just wanted it to be a surprise."

A smile spreads across Castiel's face, "It's a nice surprise."

Dean catches Castiel looking him up and down, "Like my duds Cas?" Dean's jeans are dark blue with no trace of paint. A wrinkle free navy blue t-shirt is partly covered with an equally clean and pressed plaid shirt. Castiel smirks when he notices a slight resemblance to the bi-pride flag in Dean's plaid.

"You look very nice." Castiel nods as they start walking up the exit stairs.

"Thanks Cas. Wanted this to be special." Dean gently nudges his arm.

Castiel raises his eyebrows in question.

"We met four weeks ago today." A blush creeps over Dean and he looks away, but brushes Castiel's hand with the back of his own. Dean clears his throat. "You know man, you always look so nice in your suit. I'm afraid this is the best I got."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Castiel returns the gentle touch as they reach the street.

"So I was thinkin' we could get some food at that diner then I could drive us to the mural."

Castiel's mouth quirks, "I get to see the Impala?"

"'Course! Got her parked a block over." Dean winks.

"This is serious." Castiel smirks.

"Sure is." Dean beams as he holds the diner's door open.

Charlie waves as they walk in. "Hey boys!"

They choose a booth and slide in, toes touching gently underneath.

"Honey milkshake, a Coke and two waters?" Charlie asks; they nod. "Alrighty, be back in a jif!"

When she's gone, Castiel digs through his school bag. "I should tell you that I, uh, I knew that today was-" His voice trails off, but his thoughts complete the sentence with _our anniversary._ He shakes his head, moving on. "So, I got you this." He hands Dean a small brown lunch bag.

Dean looks confused as he takes the bag. "Gee, uh, thanks Cas." Gingerly Dean looks inside and his unsure expression changes to a sparkly grin. "Cas," Dean whispers in a little laugh.

Castiel shrugs. "For your next painting."

"Apple pie lollipops, dude thanks. Where in the world did you find those?"

Castiel slyly grins, "I have my sources."

"Well I'm going to need a steady supply of these for my next masterpiece."

"That can be arranged."

Under the table their feet intertwine, causing Castiel's heart to swell.

"Here you go." Charlie is conspicuous about adding two straws to the milkshake as she sets it down. With a broad smile she asks, "So, one burger with fries and a veggie burger with broccoli?"

"Actually, can I have broccoli?" Dean asks.

"'Course. Anything else?" She looks from one man to the other.

Castiel shakes his head.

"No. That's it." Dean smiles. "Thanks."

"Alright, it'll be up soon guys."

When they're alone again, Castiel leans over and questions, "Broccoli?"

Dean shrugs, "Figure I should take care of myself a bit more." He pauses, "Anyway, more vegetables means I can have more of your milkshake." Dean takes a long pull of the honeyed sweet.

Castiel chuckles, "I don't think that's how it works, but have as much as you want."

As Dean passes the milkshake back to Castiel, their fingers lightly overlap and they pause there for a moment.

**

Dean's car is loud. Castiel is impressed at how immaculate the inside and out is kept. He can see why Dean doesn't like to drive it when he's painting. There's no way it'll be kept clean. Plus, the size of the car is not very practical when finding a parking spot downtown. But, tonight they park in valet at the hotel.

"Hey Dean." The tall skinny guy waves. "You're mural is a beaut!"

"Thanks Garth."

"Gonna miss having you around now that you're done. You here to pick up your things?"

"Yep, and to show off the finished product." Dean nudges Castiel.

"You're in for a treat." Garth smiles.

Castiel follows Dean through the plush lobby with a rich jewel tone carpet. They don't go too far before Castiel spots the giant painting.

His breath catches. The immense mural stretches floor to ceiling spanning the whole wall on the left side of the lobby. Images of mountains, lush fields with flowers, a beach and a desert transport Castiel to different parts of the country all at once. He stands there silently looking for a few minutes.

"Cas, man, uh…I'm almost afraid to ask what you think now."

Taking Dean's hand, Castiel whispers, "It's astounding. _You're_ astounding."

Dean lets out a breath. "Thank you." Visibly relieved Dean’s smile radiates, "You're not working now man, you gotta loosen that tie." While interlacing the fingers of the hand Castiel grabbed, Dean uses his other hand to loosen Castiel's sapphire tie. He gently tugs at the tie until their breaths intermix and their lips touch. Castiel gives Dean's hand a gentle squeeze and a mutual smile breaks the first kiss.

"I'd like to do that again." Castiel's breathy voice whispers.

"Be my guest."

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean; his hands slide up to Dean's shoulder blades. Dean leans in and encircles Castiel with his own arms, one hand finding the back of Castiel's head. Their lips softly press and mouths open allowing Castiel to gently suck on Dean's bottom lip, resulting in a tiny whimper from his partner.

Dean breathes out heavily and pulls away, "Will you come back to my place?"

Castiel nods.

"Great." Dean leans in for another kiss and they're lost for moment before he breathes out hard. "Okay, I'm not going to be decent to be seen in public if we continue."

Castiel smirks, proud of his affect on Dean.

"Will you help me carry my brushes and some odds and ends back to the car?"

"Of course."

Dean laughs, "Now you know the real reason I had you come."

"No it isn't." Castiel grins and quickly kisses Dean with a gentle nip to his top lip.

"No it isn't." Dean breathes out and holds Cas tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Dean having boxes in the trunk of the Impala just for his paint supplies. That way they don't roll around and everything still stays clean.
> 
> \--
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://4lov3.tumblr.com)


End file.
